Danny FentonJackson?
by Milaxoxo
Summary: Danny Fenton thought life was tough being half-ghost and trying to keep his secret, well, a secret, but that was before the...accident. There was a car crash that left his life upside down. Now, he has deal his new brother, new school, new friends, and new secrets. Will he be able to keep it all a secret before cracking? Is everyone what they seem? Adopted from: BriannaHug Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: No one besides Sam and Tucker knows about Danny's powers and for Percy this is after the Last Olympian**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Danny's POV:

"Now tell me again what happened, Mr. Fenton?" questioned Officer Dawson at the Amity Park Police Station.

"I told you several times. My parents were yelling at how I was doing poorly in school and at home. They suspected something was wrong, but I was fine. They got us hit by a semi-truck when they were focusing more on me than the rode. I was the only one who survived," I slightly lied.

"Okay. How did you survive? Why was Jasmine with you?"

"I told you!" I snapped. "I was lucky, I guess. Jazz had an award ceremony after the chat with my principle, so our parents picked her up from the school too."

"Is there anyone you could possibly stay with?" he narrowed his eyes and they scrolled directly to mine. He was trying to see if I was lying.

I couldn't stay with Vlad. There isn't any family or friends that would take me in, I thought. I stared at the wall looking for some ideas, like it would jump out and scream named or show faces, but I knew it wouldn't happen.I'm going to be left an orphan my whole life. There wouldn't be a person that would want me, a troublesome half-ghost child. What about Sam and Tucker? They would be lost without me...That's it! I know, I'll live with my mom's old childhood friend.

"There is one person," I faintly said.

"And who would that be?" Officer Dawson asked.

"Sally Jackson," I sighed as I pushed the black hair out of my eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This is my first story. I just adopted this amazing story from BriannaHug, so credz to her for the first few chapters and her amazing ideas, I just edited them a little. So check her out! If you would like a more detailed chapter just PM me or review. I hope you all enjoy. I'll try to update once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV:**

I turned into Phantom when Officer Dawson left me to go get my and belongings for the flight to New York. The thought of flying in a plane made me feel… uncomfortable, because I'm so use to flying on my own, someone flying for me just seemed weird.

On my way home I decided to grab Sam and Tucker and bring them to my house. I had to spend as much time with them before I left for the Jacksons. I had already lost my family, the thought of them being all gone killed me inside, but I had to move on. I saw the Goth girl and techno geek and felt like there was a pit in my stomach, by the thought of not going to Nasty Burger with them every day. Though I know that going with the Jackson would probably be the best for me, this was what they would want me to do.

"Where are you going?" Tucker asked as we entered my room. There I transformed back into my Fenton self, with my blue eyes and trademark black hair.

"On our way to Jazz's ceremony the car crashed killing everyone except me because I went intangible," I said holding back tears, even though I knew the two already knew what had happened. "I have to live with my mom's friend, Sally Jackson in New York," I explained.

"How are you feeling about all this?" Sam asked me as she sat on my bed.

"I really miss them, but I have to move on this is what they would have wanted," I said as I stuffed my cloths and bathroom supplies in a large luggage bag.

"Yes, they would. We will miss you a lot," Sam said as she got up from my bed and gave me a hug. For a Goth girl, she was really sweet.

"I will visit you whenever I can. It's not like I can't fly," I chuckled as I grabbed my Dumpty Humpty poster from the wall. "I'll text you guys when I get there. Anyway, I am almost done, I have to go," I said packing the rest of my stuff including my favorite ghost fighting weapons. Sam gave me a small peck on the cheek and walked out the door, causing me to blush.

"Dude, sorry I can't give you a going away gift like that… but here," Tucker said as he handed me a green and white PDA. "I want you to have your own, It even works in the ghost world." Tucker walked out as I finished packing all the rest of my things.

I ran down stairs where Dawson was waiting for me. He didn't look too happy that I had people over. I knew that this was going to be a long, long flight.

**Percy POV:**

"Percy! We have to get to the airport. Maddie and her family got in an accident. They all umm passed, except her son who happens to be your age," My mother said as she looked under all my junk for her keys

"Who is Maddie?" I asked her as she found her keys under a magazine. She had never mentioned anyone with the name Maddie, in fact she never really mentioned anyone. It made me curious why she didn't. Ever since she married Gabe, she didn't talk to much about her past. Which really confused me because she well 'left' Gabe and has my step dad, Paul.

"My best friend from my childhood. We have been assigned guardians of her son, Danny," she announced. "Now hurry up Perce!"

"Why do I have to go? The house is a mess," I told her motioning to the mess all over the house. There were crumbs, wrappers, and dirty cloths all over my floor. Last week a monster got into the house, which caused my room to be torn apart by Riptide.

"Fine, I'll have send Paul to get Danny," she sighed and handed Paul her keys.

After he left, I went to my room to find everything scattered and ruined. This was the result of a monster sneaking into my room. They have been becoming more frequent since I came home last summer. Boy do I wish that the monsters would clean after themselves, I mean sheesh is it that hard. I knew that this was going to take a while…

I started to clean up my room but just decided to shove unnecessary things under my bed and in the closet and make it look somewhat decent. I didn't really have to impress this kid, since technically he's family now and should already know that I'm going to be kind of a slob. I started to think about the Danny kid and all I could think was "_it must be nice to be normal."_

**Danny POV:**

I walked out of the plane feeling like I was going to throw up. My stomach was churning and the thought of hurling didn't seem too bad compared to the fact that the whole time I was nervous with the fear of something going wrong, or a ghost attacking, that I couldn't change form. The visions of disaster ran through my head. I was about ready to fly the rest of the way there when we _finally_ landed in New York. There was another thought that came to me...images of my family's death. I knew I couldn't give into the tears that were begging to break through my eyes. So I shrugged the feeling off, it's better than feeling sad or holding any kind of grudge.

When I got off the plane my phone vibrated. It must have been Sam and Tucker calling to make sure That I was okay. Instantly, I pulled it out to reassure them that I was alright.

"Hey, I just got off the plane," I told them as I grabbed my carry on.

"We are having trouble reaching Val. Do you think you could give her a call?" Sam asked. I heard her sigh heavily.

"Dude, are you going to be okay? You got to try out the PDA soon, so we can FaceTime! I'm sure you and Sam wouldn't mind," Tucker chuckled. I heard in the back him screech OW, I'm pretty sure Sam punched him.

"Ya I'll make sure to give Val a call and try the PDA. Now, I have to really go. Sally should be here somewhere," I muttered the last part to myself. They both agreed and I heard Sam start to yell at Tucker before the phone disconnected. I chuckled to myself, _I have some pretty weird friends…_

As I looked around, I couldn't see anyone that looked similar to the pictures of Sally and my mother. I remember from the ones my mom had shown me a few months ago when her and my dad were going through old photos of their high school/college days. But I did see something that looked a bit odd. This man stood there with a sign that said Danny Fenton, so I knew this had to be her husband or someone. Just curious, I walked up to him about ready to tell him I'm Danny.

"Have you seen a Danny Fenton?" he asked before I could open my mouth.

"Actually, that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Paul, Sally's husband," he said. "We better hurry before the rush comes, Do you need help with your bag?"

"Nah, I'm good."

I followed him to his car, a bit surprised at the sight. He didn't look like the rich type; in fact, he seemed like a nice outgoing guy. The first half of the ride we sat rode silence. I just looked outside the window examining my surroundings, thinking of how much I will have to get used to. Most of all, I wondered if any ghost would suddenly attack because I'm here. Skulker would, but I wasn't sure of the other ghosts. I'm like a ghost magnet.

"I got to call a friend and let her know of the situation," I told him.

"Go ahead, but there will be a few rules that I need discuss with you before we get there," Paul said sternly.

As I dialed the numbers, I saw Paul getting a little nervous.

"Hey, Danny. What's up?" I heard Val's sweet voice. It made me more scared about the talk I needed to have.

"Um, I don't know if you heard about the accident," I waited for her to say, 'mmhmm' before continuing. "I had to move to New York, anyways, Sam wants you to contact her, she said she couldn't reach you."

"Uh, sure. Well, I'll call Sam," she hung up the phone after that.

"Danny, here's some of the rules, first of all, no phone calls near Percy. I'm sure Sally will fill you in on the rest," he told me as we pulled into the apartment complex.

I sighed, I started to think about this Percy boy, but all I could think was "_it must be nice to be normal." _

* * *

**Author note: I hope you enjoy. Also, please review or feel free to PM me. Also go check out BriannaHug cause she's awesome. Did I get the characters right? I'd hate it, if they didn't seem right like their true selves. **


	3. Chapter 3

Danny POV

I walked into their house. It was fairly small, which was suprising. Paul had to make enough money to live somewhere bigger, or at least better looking. All the furniture were torn in the oddest places, as if someone took a big knife to it. Though I had no room to judge, I lived in the home that was covered in Ecoplasma. Maybe I should have lived with Vlad. He would understand after all, I thought.

"Hello, Danny. My name is Sally," a brunette held her hand out to mine. She didn't look like the same Sally in my mom's pictures though, her eyes showed immense sadness, while her smile told me otherwise. I couldn't tell if she was happy to see me or was about to cry. Sally's face and hair made her look at least 35. "Percy! Danny is here," she called to the back rooms.

"Kind of busy here," Percy hollered back. His voice sounded like mine did when I was in a fight. I felt intrigued to figure out what he was so busy with. Slowly, I moved forward to go see where he was.

"Danny, trust me, he will be okay. Plus, I have to talk to you outside alone," Sally's voice made my heart melt. Her voice wasn't forceful, but it was stern.

"Okay, sure," I hesitantly followed her outside.

"Anyway, Percy is...um...special. He is not allowed to be around cell phones or computers. So, if you need to make a call, please go down the road. He might be a bit grumpy, but that's normal. Lately, things have been wild for him," she said as if this was routine.

"What do you mean by 'special'?" I asked her.

"That is for him to tell, but please just give him some breathing space. You will be sleeping in his room. Paul went to go get an air mattress for now, but we'll get you a bed soon," she said with a small smile. Her hands nervously fiddled with the end of the white laced shirt.

"Thanks, Ms. Jackson. I have to go unpack," the edge of my mouth lifted into a slight smile.

The hall felt longer than it actually was. It could have been the heaviness of my bags, or just my anxiety of what could be going on back there. Grunts, moans, and some odd sounds of pain could be heard. It grew louder as I walked closer, not only because I was getting closer, but because it was actually getting louder. I knew there was a fight, but my curious side wanted to know what it was, while the other side was scared what kind of thing, or person could be in there.

"This time, I hope you learned your lesson," Percy said sternly as I reach the silver handle on his beat up. When I swung it open to reveal his damaged, and extremely dusty room. My mouth dropped as wide as possible.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy that I figured must have been Percy. His complexion looked a lot similar to mine with the exception of his bloodshot green eyes that obviously showed lack of sleep, maybe even more than I.

"Uh, it's just a scratch," he looked at the large cut on his belly. It was bleeding but Percy didn't seem to notice. "Make yourself comfortable while I go use the bathroom."

"Okay," the uncertainty in my voice was as plain as the white walls, but he didn't stop walking to the bathroom. Although, I knew this behavior more than anything. He wanted me to not worry while he could be dying, but he knew what needed to be done. Shortly, I found myself in the kitchen waiting for Paul. Sally wasn't worried by what I told her about Percy. She just brushed off what I said like it was a daily event.

It has been nearly two hours since I talked to Percy. I talked it with Sally, but she told me to wait a little longer to talk to Percy. Sally and I about school and my mom, but I couldn't really pay attention since it all my focus was on me worrying about Percy, and how Sally acted so casual about all this. Paul had set up the air mattress, and even bought a plastic dresser to put on the side. I tried to help him, but every time my thoughts would trail off to the accident. This caused me to fall through everything. Eventually, he told me it wasn't a big deal. He was even pleased to help me, although, I could see something in his eyes. The same thing Sally had.

"If you need anything at all please come to Sally or I," he smiled before he left.

"Thank you," I gave him a genuine smile.

I unpacked my stuff, making sure to hide my ghost hunting equipment in the socks, or really anything. It all stopped when I found my pictures of everyone I love. They were really all gone. 'It's all my fault. If I could have saved them in time,' I thought. Jazz would have told me it wasn't my fault, then say something nerdy that I couldn't understand. This brought a slight smile to my face. Then, I heard some weird sounds coming from the bathroom. As I walked over there, I found that it was Percy making most of the sounds with a sweet (yet commanding) sound.

"Percy?" I started to twist the handle, but it was locked, of course.

"I have to go. Please be careful next time. Don't forget, okay?" the voice said. This triggered a thought in my mind that made me feel stupid. Why couldn't I use a phone around Percy, when he obviously used one himself. I could obviously turn intangible to check on him, as I did. What I saw next was one of the biggest shocks.

While I was intangible, I saw a swirl of greens, yellows, blues, and purples was slowly disappearing in the bathtub. Percy was holding his belly while it still bled, but it was obvious that it magically healed to half the size of the the original gash. I turned tangible as he was still looking at the bath tub. It took him awhile to look back at me where he screamed at the sight of us being less than a foot apart. "What are you doing in here?" He asked frightened a little.

"I was worried about you. I know a bit about getting hurt myself. Can I look at it?" I replied.

"Sure. Can you get some bandages, neosporin, and anything else that is to be needed?"

As soon as he said that, I ran to our room where I took a few supplies. I packed a lot, which would normally last someone a lifetime, or a week in my case. When I came back he was sitting on the shut toilet eating a weird browny looking snack. He took off his shirt to show it was barely bleeding. In the front of my mind was trying to figure this guys out, what he is hiding, and why he gets hurt so often.

"I'm fine, Danny," he gave me a small grin that signaled he did something bad.

"How?" I yelled.

"I can't tell you...," he murmured. I looked at his sea green eyes full of the same thing I feel everyday, everyone wanting to know how I get hurt, why I am rarely around, or any sort of trouble I have gotten in trouble due to ghost. I took the supplied back where they were, then we both went to the dining room to get him some food while we discussed plans for my stay, school, and some other things that I didn't really understand.

* * *

**Author note: Hey Guys! Please review and comment on how I did. Go check BriannaHug because she is cool. Sorry no Percy POV this time, but I'm getting to that! I hope you Enjoyed reading *gives everyone who's read a hug and then put a Coca-Cola bottle in their back pockets* -Milaxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV:

"Ya Annabeth, the manticore go into my room somehow and attacked me, but i'm fine, I have my stash of ambrosia so I should be good." I explained to Annabeth as I talked to her through Iris messaging in my bathroom. Annabeth looked pretty in her camp t-shirt and her blond curly hair in a ponytail.

"Okay Seaweed brain, don't get yourself into much trouble. Hey by the way, why are we in your bathro...," Annabeth tried to say before Danny cut her off. Danny tried to open the door but i was locked.

"Percy?" Danny questioned. I tried motioning that i had to go but I didn't think Annabeth got the message because she gave me a funny look. I must have looked like I was miming.

Annabeth definitely didn't get the message. "I have to go. Please be careful next time. Don't forget, okay?" annabeth said and disconnected the iris message. I sighed and held my stomach. "thank the Gods for ambrosia," I thought as i looked at the cut when it was half the original size. I heard a funny noise and turned around to see Danny standing really close to me. I noticed that the door was still locked, which was weird since Danny was able to come in.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked frightened a little. How did that kid get in here? I mean I know technically we're family but still, hasn't heard of privacy.

"I was worried about you. I know a bit about getting hurt myself. Can I look at it?" Danny explained. I needed to get this kid out of here.

"Sure. Can you get some bandages, neosporin, and anything else that is to be needed?"

As soon as I said that, Danny ran straight to our room where a whent looking for a few supplies. I chuckled, that was a lot easier than I thought. I sat on the toilet and pulled out another piece of ambrosia to completely heal the cut. He came back carrying a bunch of supplies that I didn't need. I pulled off my shirt to go get one that wasn't covered in blood. Danny stared at me,with a curious look on his face.

"I'm fine, Danny," I said with a reassuring tone and gave me him small grin

"How?" Danny yelled.

"I can't tell you...," I murmured as I walked to my room. Danny followed to back his supplies and went to the dining room.

"Who is this kid? I mean one second he's outside of the bathroom talking to my mom, and the next he appears behind me in the locked bathroom just as the mist from the Iris Message to Annabeth at camp." I thought to myself as I went to grab a new shirt since the one I had before had my blood on it from where the Manticore cut me.

"Percy, Dinner!" My mom hollered from the kitchen. I walked in determined to figure out this kid, if he is a kid. At dinner we discussed Danny staying here and school and other stuff I had no interest in.

Danny POV:

"So Danny, I was thinking for school you could attend with Percy, since there is only a week til' school's out for the summer, I thought you could go to school with Percy." Sally said as she handed me blankets for my temporary bed. I looked towards Percy who didn't seem to say anything but eyes said that he objected. Sally shot him a look and he walked to his, I mean, our room. That's going to take some getting use to.

"Thank You, Mrs. Jackson." I said politely. I wanted to make a good impression on her.

"Please, call me Sally." Sally said as she walked to the kitchen and kissed Paul. Ew, this reminded me of my parents, no matter what when adults kiss it's gross.

I walked to our room to see Percy in bed, staring at me. I looked around me trying to see if he was possibly staring at something else, but his glare never left from me. So I did what any person would do and ask Percy what was wrong.

"Percy what are you looking at?" I asked him as i took off my shirt and put on my pjs. Nothing. He said nothing.

A few seconds he finally responded. "Hey sorry I was just thinking..." his voice trailed off. I decided not to push and just sleep, it's been a long day.

"so..." I started as I laid in bed, "your mom said i'll be going to school with you for the last week of school." He moved in his bed and turned facing me.

"Ya, I heard. It's a good school, you'll probably like it," he said reassuringly. But before I could respond Paul walked in.

"Boy's it's a school night, go to sleep." he said sleepily before he walked out. I looked at the clock, it said 1:30 am. Was it really that late? It felt so early. I went to say night when I saw Percy out cold. Night I thought as I drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry there is no action, but I promise, there will be~! I just kind of needed to Start the story to give you guys an idea of what's going on... I hope you enjoyed! -Milaxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, This chapter is a little more interesting with Percy and Danny's world crossing? colliding? idk... Thank you to the people who have reviewed, followed, favorited, or even bothered to read! I hope you enjoyed. Please review so i can fix anything.**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

"Oh don't worry, I'll get the halfa." I heard a voice and immediately shot up from where I was lying. "Where am I?" I thought, I tried to stand, but to my avail, I couldn't get up or my from my spot. I was in a dream. I looked around where I was forced to sit. I seem to be on a piece of floating rock in a green dimension? All around me were floating rocks with flat tops (like the one I'm on) and random different styled purple doors. Where the Hades am I? This place reminded me of the underworld because it had an odd eerie feeling that I got when I had gone to the Underworld. I turned my head to notice on another flat floating rock was a man with a blue face dressed in what looked like a white jumpsuit with a black belt, he also had a white/silvery cape with a red lining and with a thing that covers his neck to match, (**Oh you know what i'm talking about, i just don't know the word**) the dude also had glowing red eyes. He was talking to this guy in a metal suit, all decked out with little compartments in it. He had green flames coming out of his head as hair and a green glowing flames as a facial hair. It reminded me of greek fire.

"Skulker, you better not screw this up, I want the boy, and I want this done quietly," The man with the red eyes forcefully said to the metal man who I assume is named Skulker. HA what a stupid name.

"Trust me, that halfa's as good as mine, and it doesn't need to be quiet, he's in New York, nobody would care there," Skulker said reassuringly. Why New York? What's a halfa? I guess I would be considered a halfa, because i'm half human/ half God, but I'm not sure that's what they're implying. Maybe they're coming for me?

The man with the red eyes turned directly to where I was sitting, he looked directly at me, sending chills down my spine. How could he possibly know I'm there? Maybe it's a coincidence. But I looked behind and nobody was there.

"Actually Skulker, you don't have to get the boy, we've sent another monster boy after him, he was even able to live with him. The halfa will be ours." the man with the red eyes said with a devious smile. Was it just me or does this guy look like a vampire? What game is this guy playing?

"But Plasmius..." Skulker started sounding very confused. The guy with the red eyes also known as Plasmius shushed Skulker.

"I'll tell you til the boy leaves," Plasmius hissed. He, he did see me! How is that possible, this is a dream. Just like that I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I opened my eyes and felt sweat dripping down my face I was going to figure out what this guy knew, I need the answers from the best, Annabeth and Chiron. But I need to figure out a way to get Danny away from the house in enough time for me to make an IM.

D**anny POV**: I woke up to a stupid alarm clock that _someone_ wasn't turning off.

BEEP...

BEEP...

BEEP...

Finally Percy came to his senses and turned it off. I was just about to fire my ghost ray at it. Geez, can't a guy get some sleep. But I got up anyways and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and walked to the bathroom to get changed. I was going to make myself look pretty presentable, because I remembered that I'll be attending school with Percy today. But I wasn't feeling very motivated, and truthfully, I really didn't care. I combed my black untamable hair with my fingers. I was ready to start the day. I walked into the kitchen to see Sally making blue pancakes. She seemed so happy, like she didn't even realize her own son, Percy, has some big secret.

"So Danny, how'd you sleep?" Sally asked with a large amount of glee in her voice. she was humming a tune I didn't know and put a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Oh I slept okay but I kept hearing Percy talk in his sleep," I said as I sat at the table putting a pancake on my plate. Paul walked in kissed Sally on the cheek and sat next to me and did the same thing too.

"Oh he does that, sometimes I wonder what's going through that boy's head," She laughed so nonchalantly. Percy walked into the kitchen and grabbed some pancakes and sat across from me. He looked like he was trying to look into my soul. It was starting to freak me out.

"So, Danny, are you excited about going to school with Percy?" Asked Paul when he had a mouth full of pancakes, so it sounded like 'So manatee, are you excerited aboutt goin to schoool with Perry?' Percy couldn't help but laugh, and I had to laugh because Percy's laugh was pretty contagious.

"Ya, I'm kind of excited," I said as I looked at Percy doing that watching thing again. Does he always have to do that?! I tried to get him to stop by making conversation.

"So Percy do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him, he seemed to loosen up a bit and relaxed.

"Ya, I have a girlfriend, Annabeth, you two should meet. I gotta warn you though, she'll ask you a bunch of questions or try to one up you because she's a brainiac," he laughed as though the thought of his girlfriend one upping a person was funny. Sally sat down at the table and smiled when she heard about Annabeth. I guess she was happy he had her. "So Danny, do you have a girlfriend back home?" Percy asked me right before he shoved the entire pancake in his mouth.

"Nope." I sighed, though when he did ask me that question, I did think of someone, Sam. I miss her so much... and Tucker, I miss Tucker too.

"Well boys, why don't you talk on the way to the bus, Because Paul you have a job to do and Percy and Danny you have a school to attend." Sally said as if she was dismissing us. I followed Percy to our room and grabbed my backpack with my Fenton thermos. You could never be too careful. I followed Percy like a lap dog to the bus, we sat down and things got awkward, again.

**Percy POV:**

Danny seemed to be opening up to me at home, and then when we got on the bus, things just got awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck as if he was uncomfortable. He does that, alot.

"So Danny, do you like anyone back home?" Percy said trying to break the silence. This kid, he's just so quiet.

"Well, I might as well tell you, since you'd never meet her, but I really really like my best friend Sam," he sighed heavily. Wow, this kids got it bad. He must really like her.

"So does she go only by Sam, does she ever go by Samantha?" I asked trying to make him feel like it's easy to talk to me.

"No, Never. If you call her Samantha, she'll punch you in the nose," Danny said laughing, as if it's funny that she would punch anyone in the nose for calling her Samantha.

"You should bring her to New York and have her meet up with my girlfriend, I'm sure they'd have a blast," I said. And with that something did blast at us. It looked like greek fire. But it was blue. I looked at Danny who seemed as startled as I did.

"What the Hades was that?" I said as the innocent bystanders in the bus coward together. Poor people, I can't imagine what they're seeing because of the mist. Danny Didn't seem to coward though, which I thought was odd. Maybe he could see through the mist? Or maybe he's a half-blood. A monster came in through a hole she had made in the roof of the bus. I was in battle stance, but I didn't take out my sword. I wasn't ready for Danny to see that. The monster, maybe a goddess, floated in. She had green choppy hair, and wore a black tank with a red leather jacket and red leather skirt to match, she also had a purple scarf green fishnet tights on, and black boots.

She looked at me directly, "Oh calm down, Perseus Jackson, I'm not here for you. Halfa do you know where Johnny is?" The girl whined. How did she know me? And why did she just call Danny a halfa? And why does Halfa sound so familiar?

"I Don't know, Kitty, Leave." Danny said sternly and calmly. She literally walked through the bus after that. Danny sat back down and when the bus driver asked if everyone was alright, he started to drive again. I looked at Danny and he ignored my glare. What was he hiding? Then it hit me, the dream was trying tell me something, Danny is a monster out to kill me. Just like the Vlad guy had said. Danny must be a monster or something. Now i need to talk to Annabeth.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed! please review! Love you guys! there should be another by Tuesday. -Milaxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I have my next chapter out and chapter 7 and 8 is almost done! So I thought now I'd reply to the four reviews (*cough* *cough* please review) **

**Inviso-Al: I'm so happy you comment because you seem so eager to enjoy this story. Thank you for enjoying! **

**HermioneX: Thank you for thinking this is good! I was afraid that I was doing a suck-ish job because this is my first story, so I'm glad someone enjoys it! **

**Phantom Music Lover: I'm just going to say thank you because I take that as a compliment :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Percy POV:

"Annabeth, he wasn't afraid of the goddess thing, She was even looking for him! There's something wrong with this kid, Annie." I said trying not to stuffer over my words. I made sure to IM Annabeth as soon as Danny said he was going to go make a phone call, and headed out the door and walked down the street.

"Ugh, my name. is. not. Annie, Seaweed brain," Annabeth sighed as she brushed her golden locks into a ponytail at Olympus while she was trying to redesign it, because... well during the war against the Titan Kronos, we had kind of destroyed it. "Anyways, Kelp Head, maybe you're jumping to conclusions on the Danny kid, I mean, you did say he was pretty funny at your school all day, and he just lost his entire family, he could just be acting strange because he's homesick," Annabeth said with a reassuring smile. I love her smile and everything about it.

"But what about my dream, Wise Girl?" I asked remembering the dream where the vampire Plasmius guy could see me and said that there was a monster boy living with me and that he was a halfa.

"There's something weird about your dream, I'll give you that, but still don't do anything rash. I'll ask Chiron about it and I'll do some research on Danny Fenton and his family, this Plasmius, and what a halfa is. Do you want me to come and check this kid out? You and I both know that I can analyze someone quickly. Just try to become friends with him and hopefully I'll see you in a few days." Annabeth explained as a loud noise was heard in the background causing her to turn away and look where ever the noise came from.

"Okay, love you, Wise Girl," I remarked as I heard Danny start to walk through the door. I hoped that my mom would stop and talk to him before he reached my-_-I mean_- our room.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain, got to go," responded Annabeth as she waved her arm through the mist to end the connection. I'm so happy to have her in my life.

Danny POV:

I actually enjoyed going to school with Percy, I mean he was cool, considering I think he's hiding something major from me. It was weird though, when Kitty had barged into the bus looking for Johnny 13, Percy hardly seemed surprised, he was only shocked a little. And how did Kitty know his full name? I didn't even know his full name! I was completely confused by him, and everything about him. He was a nice friendly kid who had a sense of humor, but he'd make snide remarks under his breathe, to everything with stuff like 'those guys must think they're so tough, they would never stand a chance against Clarisse' or 'these girls think they're so pretty huh. the Aphrodite cabin makes them look like chopped liver'. I needed to ask my friends about this kid, because whenever I'm around him, I sense trouble.

When we got to Percy's house I told him that I needed to make a phone call and walked down the street. I grabbed my tuck-i-fied PDA and facetimed Sam and Tucker. I didn't even have to wait 10 seconds for those two to pick up. Sam looked pretty mad and Tucker well, looked like Tucker, if that is a thing.

"DANNY WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED?" Sam yelled as she looked at me while FaceTiming. I couldn't help but laugh, because I missed her random outburst. Tucker madea kissy face at Sam and she made sure to sock him right in the chest.

"Sorry guys, I've just been busy, I think there is something up with Percy. When I first came, I heard Percy fighting in his room and coming out with a large gash in his stomach, and a few hours later, it was completely healed! And when I was going to school with Percy, Kitty came asking for where Johnny is and Percy didn't seem nervous or scared, he just took a fighting stance and prepared for a fight, while keeping his hand on his pocket the entire time! And the weirdest thing was that Kitty knew Percy and even called him by his full name! I have a funny feeling about this guy." I said talking kinda fast as I held the PDA in front of my face while sitting on a nearby park bench.

Sam looked at me with worry in her eyes, "Danny, I don't know about this kid, I'm worried about your safety. It seemed that ever since you left, all the ghost have left too. I don't know Danny, I'm worried," she said with concern shaking her head frowning, Tucker doing the same thing.

"I'll keep you guys posted but I have to go, I don't want Sally to worry, and I want to keep an eye on Percy. Bye Guys, I miss you so much," I said as I exited the conversation. I started heading back to the apartment and right when I walked in, Sally immediately stopped me and asked me about my day with me giving the usually 'okays' and 'good'. I finally was able to get away and head to the room where Percy sat on his bed trying to look as casual as possible. Ya, he's not normal.

Sam POV:

"Tucker, we have to go see him, now," I called as Tucker was searching through channels in my screening room. I had know idea why he was so fascinated by over 2000 channels and still complain that there are nothing to watch.

"Sam, you only want go because you want to kiss Danny again, don't you?" Tucker said slyly while raising his eyebrows. I went to go punch him, again, for the third time today, but he flinched and actually looked kinda scared so I laid off of him. It was true though, I did want to see Danny, because I kind of had a crush on him. But don't think I'm going soft, because if you do, I'll punch you in the nose.

"Focus Tucker, did you hear how he talked about Percy? I'm worried not only about that, but the fact that the ghost haven't been showing up and since Danny said that Kitty was in New York, I think all the ghost are coming to New York too," I said grabbing all my ghostly gear from the Fentons. "It's our job to protect him, Tucker, and that's what I plan to do." I grabbed the keys to the Specter Speeder and Tucker followed me in and we were about to leave till we heard a feminine voice in the back of the Speeder.

"You both know you can't save Danny with me," the voice proclaimed. I knew that voice, it sounded way too familiar. Tucker and I looked to the back to see the one and only Danielle Phantom.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I'll be posting one tomorrow to get out of summer homework cause Yay I'm a freshmen! whoopdiedoo. I hope you guys had a great summer because mine was full of me staying up late, reading, and sleeping. I accomplished absolutely nothing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Guys, I'm posting another one! I'll be posting chapter 8 in an hour! I hope you all enjoy and please review. Yes I did add Dani, even though she isn't my favorite character, I felt that she kind of was essential. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dani POV:

"Danielle!" Sam and Tucker shouted as Sam pulled me into a hug inside the Specter Speeder.

"Where have you been Dani?! I haven't seen you in forever!" Tucker asked as Sam finally

released me from her hug and sat back down.

"Well I was doing a lot of traveling until I heard about Danny's family. I needed to come back to Amity Park to check on my big brother to make sure he was okay, but when I should up to his house, he was gone! I freaked out and thought you two would be the only ones to know where he was, so for the last few days I've been hiding out here at Sam's house," I informed as I transformed back to my human half, Dani Fenton, "But you to seem really worried about him, and I noticed right when I got here, it was way too quiet. I mean, the box ghost didn't even show up, and were friends!," I informed the two and they both nodded in agreement. We all sat down and buckled up for a long flight to New York.

"Tucker, what do you have on this Percy Jackson guy?" Sam asked as Tucker scrolled through his PDA and fiddled with it. That name sounded so familiar to me, but why? Why do I feel like I know it?

"Well, It says here the Percy Jackson had been expelled from about 5 schools and when he was 12, him and two other children went running away from a supposed kidnapper who was never found. It also says that his stepdad, Gabe Ugliano, had mysteriously disappeared and hasn't been found," Tucker explained while still looking directly at his PDA and Sam continuing to look at the road- I mean- sky.

"Wait! I've heard of Percy Jackson!" I screamed and Tucker looked back at me.

"You do? How and what do you know about him?" Tucker said raising his eyebrow.

"Well when I was in the ghost zone I remember this ghost talking about another ghost zone, and to stay away from the new Ghost King because he will destroy any and all ghost and creatures who attack him and his friends," I started.

"Wait? New Ghost King? Danny had just destroyed the old one and they already have a new one? How does Percy tie into this?" Sam interrupted and I shot her a glare.

"Well, apparently this 'ghost king' is super powerful and one of his friends is Percy," I stated. I rubbed the back of my neck. Why do I always do that? I guess it must be a Danny thing.

"If this guy is as powerful as this new ghost king, It gives us even a better reason to see Danny," Sam pointed out. Tucker looked at her and made a kissy face and she blushed, it was so obvious that she like him, but my brother was too stupid to ever realize it.

Percy POV:

It was my second day at school with Danny, and I had to admit, he was a pretty cool guy. Danny was a lot like me actually, he had a sarcastic sense of humor and the same messy black hair, but he was really scrawny but if you looked close you'd see his muscles. But looking weak is different than being weak, I learned that from Nico, back when he was pretty young and still liked to smile, had created a giant crack in the ground at Camp Half-Blood. I tried watching his characteristics, he seemed to rub his neck a lot and fiddle with his thumbs.

In the middle of class I noticed something very strange about Danny. He was resting on his arm, and appeared bored out of his mind, until a small blue wisp escaped from his mouth, like if he was cold, which is odd since it was 80 degrees in the classroom. He seemed to sit up a little bit and then raised his hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Danny asked, Mrs. Danivin nodded yes and he ran out of the class. I tried to hear anything weird but all I heard was the voice of someone I knew, the Skulker guy from my dream! I knew it, I knew it! I knew something was up with Danny!

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked just to get out of the class, Mrs. Danivin nodded and continued her lecture on plant species. I walked around the corner to see the Skulker guy fighting a teenage boy with white hair, green eyes, and a weird jump suit on. Hmm... not Danny, I guess he actually did go to the bathroom.

The Skulker guy shot at the other boy and the boy vanished then reappeared. "HA, is that all you got Skulker, what is this? childsplay?" The boy said trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. This kid was purposely trying to get Skulker mad.

"What are you two monsters doing here?" I asked and both looked my direction and Skulker gave me a devious grin, the boy looked at me wided eyed and stared directly at Riptide as it changed from pen to sword form.

"Why do you have a sword?!" the boy yelled. Okay monster, play dumb or whatever.

"Like you don't know. Now get out of here you monsters. I mean what are you anyways?" I asked holding up my sword in a defensive stance. Skulker gave me a look and laughed.

"Okay I don't have time for this," the boy said as he sucked the skulker into what looked like a thermos. Wait, it is a thermos! "Um sorry?" The thing said as he flew off and disappeared.

"What the Hades just happened?" I looked around and saw no damage and no sign of the boy, I headed back to class to see Danny sitting at the desk, still looking bored.

Danny POV:

Saying the class was a little boring would be an understatement. I was about to fall asleep til my ghost sense went off. I prayed that the teachers here would be just as stupid as Mr. Lancer and wouldn't care for me to leave the class to go to the bathroom.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked and the teacher gave a nod and continued lecturing about plants. I darted out of the classroom and changed to the one and only Danny Phantom. Boy was it nice to be back. I felt some much stronger as Danny Phantom. I walked out to see Skulker, the ghost zone's worst hunter.

"Hello ghost boy," Skulker said as he got one of his missiles ready. I sighed loud and got closer to the ground floating a few inches above it.

"Let's get this over with. I know, I know you want my pelt for your wall, blah blah, blah, blah." I said mocking the ghost hunter in a way I knew that it infuriated him. He looked at me with an evil grin, like he knew something I didn't.

"Oh I wouldn't mock ghost boy, I have information on someone close to you, someone you have your suspicions about." Skulker said. Was he talking about Percy? What type of information? As i thought Skulker shot at me, I shot my ghost ray at it and it disintegrated.

"HA, is that all you got Skulker, what is this? childsplay?" I laughed hard because this was more of a workout than a challenge. He glared at me and then smiled when he saw Percy behind me, holding a sword! What was Percy doing holding a sword? Where'd he even get a sword?

"What are you two monsters doing here?" Percy asked. What? Monsters? Great I've been living with a freak who believes in monsters. Great.

I had to ask where he got the sword though, shouldn't it be illegal for a minor to be carrying around a sword to school?! "Why do you have a sword?!" I asked with skulker still smiling right beside me. Percy looked at me like I was an idiot and that I should know about his sword.

"Like you don't know. Now get out of here you monsters. I mean what are you anyways?" Percy shouted as he took a defensive stance and Skulker started to laugh. I wanted to know he knew.

"Okay I don't have time for this," I said as I opened the cap of my thermos and sucked Skulker in. He didn't even seem to object which was really out of character. I closed the thermos trying to think about when and where I'm going to empty it. "Um sorry?" I said and I flew off to the bathroom and changed back to Danny Fenton. I ran back to class to see that Percy wasn't there and I sat down. A few minutes later I saw Percy walk in. I was so confused about this boy.

* * *

**I hope yal' liked it :) Also advice for a freshmen, cause I'm nervous...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola guys, I decide, heck why not post another one today! I love procrastinating~! Anyways I may even post another one today, cause I can. I hope you enjoy! Please review or not. I forgot to say this in the beginning but I do not own anything. If i did i would probably not just be an incoming high school freshmen. **

* * *

Danny POV:

I tried to act like nothing happened all day, but truthfully I was kind of weirded out about what happened in the morning. I mean, I like Percy, he seemed like pretty cool guy, but I was totally shocked about him and his sword. I knew he had secrets but that was not what I thought he was hiding! After school we started to walk home instead of taking the bus, which I have to admit was a pretty smart move considering what happened yesterday with Kitty. When we got to the door when we unlocked it I saw Sally smiling even wider and her eyes were glistening. She reminded me of my mom whenever she caught a ghost. But I tried to push that memory aside so I wouldn't cry.

"Hi Mom," Percy said happily as if what happened earlier didn't even matter. We threw our backpacks but the couch and started walking to our room. I smiled at Sally, which was pretty much my way of saying hello. When Percy got to the room I heard a girly shrill and I walked into see Percy hugging a girl with blond curly hair and a California tan, who was wearing an orange t-shirt with running shorts. She smiled at Percy, the two didn't even notice I was there.

"Annabeth, I've missed you so much!" Percy blurted while still hugging the girl who I assume is Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend.

"I've missed you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed as she kissed Percy. Sam was right, watching others kiss is uncomfortable. Annabeth realised from Percy's hug and smiled at me. Annabeth was pretty in a California girl kind of way. Annabeth seemed to be glaring at me, like she was trying to figure out all my weaknesses. Ha, if only she knew...

"Hi I'm Annabeth," she said putting her hand out. I shook her hand.

"So you must be Percy's girlfriend," I said like I didn't already know. She smiled still giving me the same glares Percy had given me. What is with these people and their glares.

"I'm Danny by the way," I waved giving a half-hearted smile. We walked back to the living room. Now I know why Sally was so happy, it was because Annabeth was here. We talked for awhile about school and random topics. She really did remind me of Sam, someone who's fierce and willing to do anything to protect Percy. We were all kind of having a good time til there was a loud rushed knocking at the door.

Percy POV:

Annabeth continued to shoot me looks throughout talking to Danny, as if I understood what was going through her mind. I understood some, like when Danny would stop himself from saying certain things and seemed like he was holding back on saying a lot. She also shot me one more look, saying 'we need to talk in private, now'. I was about to excuse Annabeth and I for us to talk in private until we heard loud banging at the door. All three of us walked to the door to see a little girl who looked a lot like Danny. She had black hair and blue eyes like Thalia and a blue hoodie with red shorts and hat. She was about the age 12. She was crying pretty hard and Danny rushed to her. I gave Annabeth a look and she shrugged. Danny brought the girl inside. and gave her a hug.

"Danny, sorry to ruin the moment, but uhh who is this?" I asked trying not to be rude but Annabeth jabbed me in the stomach, but thanks to achille it didn't hurt. Danny grabbed the girl's hand and walked her towards me. She gave me a stern look like she already hated me.

"Sorry, this is Dani, she's my uhh, cousin," He said as he kneeled down to her and whipped her tears. Annabeth gave an alarmed look.

"She's also named Danny?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Well, yes, but with one n and an i. Her full name is Danielle. Danielle, what are you doing here?" Danny said directing the question to Danielle. I gave Annabeth a look and she raised

her eyebrow.

"Danny, I was looking for you with Sam and Tucker in the specter speeder and after a while I decided to fly her but I was attacked. Sam and Tucker are still trying to get here but it's going to take them at least 5 more hours," Danielle said still crying, Danny shot her a look and Dani realise that she had said too much.

"Hey Percy is it okay if she stay here?" Danny asked still holding Dani's hand. I nodded and walked back to my room with Annabeth.

"Seaweed brain, what do you think just happened? That little girl comes crying about being attacked and kept giving you the death stare. And I have to tell you about my research on this kid..." her voiced trailed off when we heard Danny and Danielle getting close to the door. Annabeth and I pressed are ears to the door and tried to listen in.

Danny POV:

After Annabeth and Percy went to the room, I looked at Dani who had stopped crying. Boy did she have some explaining to do. She looked at me and smiled. I walked up to her and gave her a big hug big enough to make her laugh, but then I got serious because I needed answers and I needed them now.

"Dani what. are. you. doing here?! Why did Sam and Tucker let you leave the specter speeder? I mean serious Danielle? And who attacked you?" I brushed the black hair out of her eyes and sat on the floor across from her.

"Well, Sam and Tucker looked up that Percy kid and it said he was kicked out of 5 school already and he had run away from kidnappers when he was that blondie and some other kid. Also I know him, well I know of him. I heard these ghost talking about him in the ghost zone and how there's a new ghost king already and that to stay away from Percy, I mean what ghost would be afraid of a human?," Dani put emphasis on human.

"A new ghost king, oh no" I muttered. But Dani still hadn't finished explaining. "Carry on explaining, Dani," I said sternly, even though she was my clone, I always feel like I need to protect her.

"Sam and Tucker may had not known that I left the speeder... I just kind of left since my ghost sense kept going off, and I was worried, so I flew off. Ember attacked me and then she just

disappeared saying the words 'soon ghost girl'." Dani finished trying to catch her breath.

"Something up Dani, I think Percy may be behind it but I'm not sure. I went to school with him today and I saw him holding a sword!" I said as I got up from the floor. Sally came and introduced herself to Danielle and we all walked to the kitchen. I was seriously worried about what's going to come in the next few weeks.

Percy POV:

"Annabeth, did you hear that? That was insane how that little girl who was crying not even 5 minutes ago knew all that information," I stammered. It bugged me that those things knew so much about me. Which gives me every reason to believe that they're monsters.

"Percy, calm down, this may make a little bit more sense if I tell you what Chiron and I figured out. Well we did some digging and found out that Danny's parents are, well were ghost hunters who fought off ghost coming to Danny's home town. The also fought off ghost enemy #1 Danny Phantom, a ghost boy who would protect the town and cause a lot of mischief," Annabeth pulled out Daedalus' laptop which showed a picture of Danny Phantom, the ghost I saw at the school. "He apparently had robbed a few banks and kidnapped the mayor but he has saved the town from ghost attacks with the help of unnamed friends. I looked up this Plasmius guy, and he seemed to be one of Danny Phantom's top enemy, right next to a guy named Dan. The media use to call him Inviso-Bill, which apparently ticks him off," Annabeth stopped because I was laughing so hard.

"Hahaha, Inviso-bill hahahahaa," I took a deep breath to calm down, "I met Danny Phantom today at school, he was fighting this monster and then sucked him up in a thermos and them flew away. So are you telling me that he's a ghost? Because we've seen ghost before, and they look nothing like them," I remarked.

"You met him? What was he like? I don't know why these ghost look so weird but I plan on finding out," Annabeth beamed. Her eyes glistened at the thought of finding new information. I love my Wise Girl.

"Ya well kind of met him, more like I threatened him, and he is just like a normal teen about our age. And I'm sure you can doing anything, Wise Girl," I replied as I pulled her into a hug.

"Ya well I think maybe that Danny and Danielle and her friends help Danny Phantom because they know so much because of Danny's parents. But that doesn't explain why they knew so much about you, and I have no idea what the Hades is a ghost zone. I didn't even know that there was a ghost king before Nico and i'm assuming that a ghost sense is an invention that detects ghost, which is what I assume this 'Ember' is," Annabeth said oh-so-matter-a-factly.

"You know I wish Nico was actually here, maybe he'd know something," I stated as Annabeth sat on my bed and started doing more research.

"You called," Nico said sitting on the window edge in my room. I looked back to see my cousin's pale face and dark brown hair and eyes.

"Nico, you always know the right time to come," I said rolling my eyes. Nico walked in and sat next to Annabeth looking at her research over her shoulder.

"So you're looking into Danny Phantom," Nico snorted, "My dad was telling me about that kid, and hows he's about to destroy the other half of him and get it over with." Nico sighed.

"What do you mean destroy the other half?" Annabeth asked Nico while raising an eyebrow.

"It's not my place to say," Nico shot up from the bed and looked at Danny's picture of him and his family, and then looked away. "I can help you more, but I'm really hungry and tired from shadow traveling."

I opened the door to see my mom talking to Dani and Danny while making food. Dani gave a frightened look at Nico and hugged Danny's arm.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin, Nico. And Danielle, this is Annabeth," I said pointing to Nico and Annabeth.

Paul walked in and said hi to the three newcomers. He gave them weird look because he's having a hard time dealing with people just dropping by, but then smiled and gave my mom a kiss. Ew, I know he's a better guy compared to Smelly Gabe, but it's still weird. My mom motioned for us all to sit for dinner, which we did.

* * *

**Yay chapter 8 is done! wahooo. I'll be posting 9 soon, like maybe today soon. If in the upcoming weeks I start to forget to post Spam my PM box, I don't even care. I don't think It would be fair for you guys to bee left hanging. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!**

Well I'm back and I have a new chapter for you! I'll probably post one another one later today, since I'm posting this at 2 am... But who needs sleep anyways! Also to answer the anon review who asked what did Danny mean when he said that Annabeth was pretty for a California girl and found that offensive... Well, I'm sorry you found it offensive, but you're talking to the California girl, born and raised, who is currently typing this in her California bedroom, soo sorry I guess..

Responses to the amazing people who reviewed :)

Random Reader 14: Thank you for the great HS advice! Your right, I need to get in the habit of school. So far school is really weird for me to adjust going to an all girl school but I'll hopefully get use to it. I give you my girl scout promise that I will try not to talk crap about anyone!

Aliceelric7: I'm glad your connected to a ton of stories, including mine being one of them!

Inviso-Al: Yay your reviews make my day:) Yes Dani is in this, though she isn't a necessarily my favorite DP character, I felt like she was needed. Danny and her will have a brother-sister relationship instead of a father-daughter relationship cause that relationship makes me feel uncomfortable... o.O

Starkiller2886: Are you a mind reader? ;)

Brenlin: Who said I ended it? I was just getting started haha

**Enjoy! and Please Review! **

* * *

**Dani POV:**

I felt like Annabeth was staring at me the entire dinner. Her gray eyes were like piercing my soul, it almost hurt to look up at her, because I knew she was trying to figure out everything about me, without talking.

"So Dani, where are you from?" Annabeth asked, I looked toward Danny for an answer and he just shrugged and continued eating.

"I'm from Amity Park too, I had gone to a boarding school because my parents both died when I was really little. Danny and I didn't know we were related til I met him 6 months ago," I lied, I didn't know if I was a good liar or not but judging by the way Danny lies, I'm probably not. Annabeth squinted her eyes, probably because she knew I was lying. I couldn't even make myself look across the table to see Nico. His presence seemed to have a dark eerie aroma to him. His face showed a lot of sadness and pain, and I felt like I knew him. But I couldn't remember where I had seen that face.

"So Danielle, you had said something about Sam and Tucker, who are they?" Percy asked trying to be nice. It was weird with Percy, I saw him and all I wanted to do was trust him, He made me feel so comfortable talking to him.

"Oh Tucker is Danny's best friend and is a major techno geek, and Sam is Danny's ultra-recyclo vegetarian goth girlfriend," I giggled looking at Danny's became beet red.

"She not my girlfriend!" Danny protested but Annabeth looked at me and I shook my head yes. Annabeth started to laugh. "Danny, secret's safe with me, cuz I know she likes him alot too, but Danny here is too stupid to notice." I said as Danny turned a deeper shade of red! Percy and Annabeth started to laugh at Danny who buried his face in his hands as he rested his elbows on the table. I loved messing with him.

"Hmm, Sounds really familiar doesn't it, Percy," Nico mocked Percy who was laughing and shaking his head yes. Annabeth started to blush too, but not as much as Danny was.

"So I'm guessing you two are dating?" I asked Annabeth and Percy both shook their heads yes still laughing. "How long have you been dating for?"

"Well, I've liked Annabeth since I was 12 but we just started dating this summer," Percy said as trying to catch his breath. Danny seemed to relax because the spot-light was off of his and Sam's romance. Puh-lease, like i'm going to let him get away that easy.

"See Danny! they've liked each other since they were 12! You and Sam have liked each other since you were 6! Pick up the pace, Daniel!" I shouted at Danny. Everyone was laughing this time, even Nico, which cause Percy to laugh even harder and Danny to blush even more. Danny sorry if I embarrassed you but as you technically little sister, it's my job and duty.

"Can we please change topics off of me, please," Danny croaked still obviously embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone was pretty much done with dinner and started picking up their plates and bringing them to the sink. I saw Annabeth and Percy briefly talk, and with my advance hearing, I caught every few words they had shared.

"...Separate the two..."

"...They know each others secrets..."

"...She's weaker, than the boy..."

I just shrugged off what they were saying, who knows if it even applies to me. After I brought my plate to the kitchen sink Annabeth grabbed my hand and walked me towards the living room. I sat down on the tan ripped couch next to Percy who smelt like chlorine and blue candy? What the heck? It was like he went swimming in a candy store.

"Okay boyd, I'm thinking since Danielle got here, she needs some alone girl time with the only other girl in this room," Annabeth announced, shooing the boys away with her hands. I looked at Percy and Nico and they seemed to have understood what she meant. Danny followed the guys to his room and the three shut the door behind them. Annabeth stared at me and gave me a half-hearted smile and sat down next to me. I scooted over awkwardly wondering how this 'girl time' was going to go. I mean other than being girls, we really don't have much in common, I mean she's like 16 and I'm 12, those two ages aren't always cohesive.

"So..." Annabeth started trying to gather her thoughts, "What is your favorite things to do outside of school?" She looked at me with those freaky intense gray eyes, why can't she put those things away! I fiddled with my thumbs trying to think of a good lie, but what do 12 year old girls usually like to do outside of school?! I've only been alive for practically a year! And I couldn't say ghost hunting without getting more follow-up questions. The silence in the room probably made it completely obvious I was buying time to think up a lie.

"Uhh, I like going hunting with Danny," I answered. It wasn't a complete lie, I mean, I would hunt down ghost with Danny and then catch them and put them in the ghost zone. I smiled, because I was pretty satisfied with my answer. Annabeth shifted in her seat looking intrigued.

"What do you like to hunt?" Annabeth questioned. Shoot, I haven't thought of answers this far ahead. Why does she need to know my personal business anyways. I racked the back of my brain trying to figure out a good answer, but nothing was coming to me. I started to feel my face get hot and red as Annabeth looked at me.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are really intense?" I asked trying to bring the conversation to her. She laughed but raised an eyebrow at me because she knew what I had just done. I could tell she was making a mental note of what just happened.

"Ya, a lot of people say my eyes are kind of intense or really strong because they don't typically see people with gray eyes too often." Annabeth replied as she adjusted her orange t-shirt. I didn't feel very comfortable around her because of this weird wise aura she had. I mean she didn't literally have a wise aura but she just seemed wise and knowledgeable and it made me feel stupid. I hate it. Annabeth was the type of person you'd need to adapt to becoming friends with, it wouldn't just happen. Annabeth opened her mouth to ask another question when we heard the sound of the boys fighting. Annabeth and I both got up and ran to the room to check on the guys.

**Danny POV:**

As me and the guys walked to our room to leave the girls alone, I suddenly realized what was going on. This was their way of separating us to be interrogated without Dani and I helping each other out. Nico slowly creeped to a spot by window which he sat adjusting his body to be comfortable leaning on it, while Percy and I opted to sit on the bed.

"So Danny, how did you just meet Dani 6 months ago? How'd you not know she'd existed till then?" Percy asked but without being too forceful. Percy stared at me waiting for my answer while Nico who was currently residing by the window sat in silence with his eyes close. What a weird kid.

"I guess my mom didn't know she had a half-sister till Dani came and found us," I said with a slight shrug. What was I suppose to say? That Dani is actually my clone made out of my DNA and is only almost a year old even though she looks 12 and did I mention we are half ghosts? No of course not. Nico opened a eye and glared at me which made me feel like he knew what I was thinking. Nico seemed weird to me because he smelt like he had been with the dead for years, like he literally smells like death, which is like a weird rotten earthy smell.

"So Danny, since you're from Amity Park, you must know about the 'so-called super hero' Danny Phantom?" Nico asked and Percy turned to look straight at me with the deep sea green eyes. I nodded and Percy's face had lit up at the moment I nodded my head praying that they weren't implying that he was him.

"So is it true he's a real ghost? What powers does he have? Have you ever seen him in person? Why was he called inviso-bill?" Percy shot at me rapidly. So I guess they didn't know I was Phantom.

"Yes, a lot, yes, and bad media I guess," I sighed and rolled my eyes. Who was even the first person to call him Inviso-bill, I mean how did they get inviso-bill? I literally wear a distinctive DP on my chest.

"Is he a good ghost or a bad ghost?" Percy asked as if he was a little kid. Boy this kid was super jumpy, and where did Nico even go? I could've sworn he was here a second ago, it's like he just faded into the shadows.

"He's a good ghost, better than what the media makes him out to be," I said trying not to blush. I did steal once, but can you really blame a guy who was put under mind control by a goth circus freak. Geez you steal one time -without your knowledge- and then return it, and you still get grief for it. Just then I noticed Nico who somehow was back in the room. Maybe he was always here and my observation skills were just off. As I stared a Nico I saw Percy get up from the bed and bend down. I heard a dog bark and looked down to see the ghost dog, Cujo. This dog just loves following me, all. the. time. I bent down and reached my hand out for Cujo to lick it like he always does to have been stopped by Percy who pulled my arm back.

Percy Scratched his chin looking at the dog, "Of all the things I've seen, I've never seen a glowing neon green dog," Nico laughed and looked at Cujo who growled at him. Cujo usually never growls at anyone, unless he suspect trouble, so I'm assuming Nico is. Though despite ws Percy had attempted to do to stop me from Petting my dog, I went out and reached for Cujo, who barked again.

"Danny! What are you doing? Don't touch him, he's dangerous!" Percy shouted as he took out... wait why did he take out a pen. And I thought Nico had problems.

"Percy what do you think the pen is going to do, save us from this harmless dog?" I asked Percy who chuckled and uncapped his Pen which turned into the same sword I saw Percy carrying around earlier. So that's how he kept it hidden. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A SWORD," I yelled, which obviously was a mistake. Cujo could sense when going to hurt me and he grew into a large dog 10 times his normal puppy size. Immediately I knew I had made a huge mistake. This was almost as big of a mistake as when Sam tried to make Tucker a vegetarian.

"Nico! Call off the hellhound!" Percy yelled as he was staring down Cujo who was growling madly, his green aura growing. Just as Percy was about to make his first attack, Annabeth and Dani came bursting through the room door. To my surprise Annabeth didn't look too shocked to see a large 10ft tall glowing green dog.

"Holy Hades," Annabeth mumbled as she kind of pushed Dani behind her as Annabeth pulled out a large knife and a baseball cap. Okay seriously what is with these people and their weapons?! Dani pushed her way through Annabeth and Percy who had started to form a subtle barrier in front of Dani and Nico. Well atleast I know these freaks would at least protect Dani if they need to.

"CUJO!" Dani shrieked as she ran past Annabeth and Percy and hugged the big dog who was slowly transformed back to his puppy size and licked her face and then the guard dog happily jumped into my arms. Annabeth and Percy exchanged smiles while Nico gave a smug smile leaning up against the door.

"What is going on here?" Percy asked as he lowered his weapon as it turned back into his pen. I looked to Annabeth who already had put back her weapons. Now this time I exchanged glances with Danielle. She gave a look saying 'what the heck just happened'. I was wondering the exact same thing...

* * *

**Feel free to review! Also Who is your favorite DP and PJAO characters?**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Today is **Percy Jackson's birthday!** SO I thought, since it's his bday, why not celebrate with the birth of a new chapter!

**Also on all Percy Jackson and Danny Phantom fandoms, we all wish to date one of the two and yet we ship them with Annabeth and Sam so hard. It's so ironic.**

**Clarification purposes, for the purpose of the story, the ghost zone is one of the many layers of the Underworld.**

BTW I will not be shipping Nico and Dani because well even though they're relatively the same age group, Nico has an older presence and is held at the same level as Percy, who is a 16 year old. Dani on the other hand is young and full of excitement and curiosity like a much younger child, making her a little ditzy in a way. I feel since in the series they made it as Nico had a slight crush on Annabeth who was wise and full of knowledge, he'd go for a girl like her, not someone who is still so young and pure.

-Anyways, If I paired Nico with anyone, I would probably pair him with Raven from Teen Titans, but their not apart of this story so oh well-

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

"Somebody better start talking, And they better start now," I spat and brushed the loose curls away from my face. I looked at Percy's alarm clock which brightly glowing neon green numbers showing that it was 11:30 pm. Damn, is it that late already? Time had seem to fly by so fast. I saw Dani look towards Danny and they gave a slight nod in agreement. Danny had handed off the glowing hellhound 'Cujo' what Dani had called it, off to Dani, who held the glowing puppy contently.

"Well, See you know the Danny Phantom kid?" Danny asked lowering his voice, I nodded my head yes, "See, He had always had friends help him fight ghost. Which is where Dani, my friends, and I come in. See we may not have powers, but we help him fight ghost with inventions courteous of my parents, and fight the ghost who escape the ghost zone and terrorize citizens," Danny finished ending his statement in a content tone, Dani looked towards him for a quick second and gave a half-reassuring smile. I made a mental note that Dani seems to rely on boy Danny for answers, and that both of them rub their neck in embarrassment whenever attention is brought towards them.

"So, let me get this straight, You fight ghost, without being a ghost, using inventions, to protect defenseless people?" Percy asked with a puzzled look on his face. I sighed and looked to my boyfriend, sometimes I wonder about that boy... and he had saved Olympus!

"Yes, seaweed brain, that's what they just said," I rolled my eyes and Percy let out a chuckle. I looked to Nico who was smiling at Danny. Nico knew something and was withholding information, information that I want. I made another mental note to ask Nico what he knew. I must have so many mental notes jammed in my brain.

"Why did the hellhou- glowing dog, come and find you guys since you aren't Danny phantom?" I asked and tapped my foot waiting for another answer. My brain was fuming with possible answers I thought they might throw at me, and then I started to get distracted by Percy being all cute and -ugh, curse ADHD, Sometimes even the daughter of wisdom can't even think straight.

"Well since Danny and I are around Phantom and other ghost so often, we have traces of ecto-radiation on us, and Cujo here was able to pick it up and find us. But don't worry, Cujo here is a little guard dog, he won't hurt you unless you deserve to be hurt," Dani pipped as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes with one hand, holding Cujo tightly in the other. Everyone in the room turns to Nico who immediately started laughing at the response, like not even his fake chuckle laugh, his real laugh, the one I haven't heard since... well since before his sister died and he liked to play a mythology card game.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked sounding agitated. Nico shook his head and replied with a simple nothing and sat back down, right in the same spot he had resided to earlier.

"Okay, now it's our turn to ask the questions," Danny informed without any sign of hesitation, "Why do you carry swords around?" Danny raised an eyebrow to Percy, who seemed like he was about to answer truthfully, but I still don't trust Danny, so I didn't trust him with our secrets.

I looked to Percy who was about to answer til I cut him off.

"We didn't have any swords, I have no clue what you're talking about. Danny are you okay, do you need to sleep?" I said without any hint that I was lying. Percy looked at me and then looked back at the Danny(s).

"But... But.. I had seen the pen turn into a... a sword..." Dani mumbled under her breath. Danny nodded his head in agreement to Dani. I sighed, praying to the Gods that they'd buy it. The two seem to shrug the thought off as Dani handed Danny Cujo. Thank you Gods, I'm so happy they bought the story. The room seemed to grow tense and quiet. It was rather awkward. Danny who looked weary got up and break the silence.

"I'm going to get rid of Cujo and send his back to the ghost zone. Watch Dani, I think she may be asleep," Danny said looked toward Dani who was on the ground snoring at a comfortable pace on the floor. I looked at Nico who had his eyes closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep, he was just being Nico. Danny walked out the door and I heard the front door close. Nico had shot up immediately, and Percy looked at me, knowing what he was going to say.

**Percy POV:**

After Danny walked out, Annabeth glared at me waiting for me to speak. I looked at her as Nico got up and walked towards up.

"Why didn't we tell them the truth?!" I asked Annabeth who shushed me because Dani was sound asleep, Annabeth then picked up Dani and laid her down on my bed putting a blanket over her. Not till that moment, I would have never pinned Annabeth as someone so gentle, so mother like. I think it made her even more wonderful than she already was. The three of us walked into the living room, Annabeth and I shoulder to shoulder while a quiet Nico trudged along behind us.

"I didn't want Danny to know the truth," Annabeth started, "I have a feeling that both of the two are very very strong, but I think they're still hiding something from us both. I didn't want to give away the one thing we had to give us an edge." Annabeth paced back and forth in front of the TV while Nico sat on the couch I kind of destroyed with Riptide. I was the reason we didn't have good furniture. Nico sat up and looked at Annabeth who was still pacing as her mind was racing fast and face was turning red as if she was angry.

"I agree, Danny and Dani are both very strong, though I can't seem to figure Danielle out," Agreed Nico who sat up. I raised my eyebrow as I heard something Nico probably didn't realize he had said.

"So are you implying that you have figured out boy Danny already?" I asked and I heard Nico curse something at himself for giving such key information away. Annabeth stopped pacing and glared at Nico who looked down to shield his face away from our glances.

"It's not my place to say, really, it isn't," Nico pleaded. Annabeth and I both sighed knowing we wouldn't get a real answer out of Nico, no matter how much we tried.

"I think that Danny might be a monster of some sort or is a very strange human who can see through the mist. But whatever Danny is, he isn't a half-blood, since Danny is very strong, and at his age already after the claiming age, he should have already been killed by some sort of monster by now," Annabeth suggested posing a real question of what is Danny.

"ha, a very strange human indeed," Nico mumbled. I shot him a look and he let his messy hair cover his eyes.

"I think there is something about Danielle, she is very strong at the young age of 12, making her the right age for camp, both her parents are 'dead', and she seems to have some sort of great powers locked inside her, which might be because she's a child of one of the Big Three, which would put her in a lot of danger. I could tell she was powerful the way she had that comfortable walk around the 'ghost hellhound'," I said thinking about what had just happened in the last few hours. And yes, I did call it a ghost hellhound, because that was the only way I could justify it. The other two seemed to nod their head in agreement with what I said.

"You know, she'd never agree to come to camp with us without Danny, or Danny would stop her from going.." Annabeth said, her voice started to fade as she went in my room to check up on Dani.

"Well, I'd hate to do this or even say it but, I think for her own safety, I think we should take her to camp right now while Danny's gone, and find out who her parent is. We may not know what Danny is, but he could be putting Danielle's life in danger," I said with my voice quivering a bit, knowing that if we left Danny without knowing where his little cousin was, after he lost his entire family. And if we were wrong, we would crush his heart, which was already so fragile. But for the safety of Danielle, who heck, may even be my half sister, I was willing to take the risk. My girlfriend nodded in agreement of the plan, telling me that we must keep Dani asleep or she may freak out and return to Danny.

"So it's agreed, we need to leave now. Only question now is, how do we get to camp fast?" I asked no one in particular. Until Nico stood up and looking at Annabeth who was cradling a sleeping Dani in her arms.

"Leave the transportation to me. Who's up for a little shadow traveling?" Nico asked with a devious smile. This was going to be interesting...

**Danny POV:**

As I left the apartment with Puppy Cujo in my arms, I couldn't help but think about how much I missed Sam and Tucker. Sure I knew they'd be coming to New York soon but, still, my heart kind of ache for them. Geez I am such a spaz. Even though it was fairly late and dark in New York, there were a lot of people out. The city was glistening with life. Which means I can't go ghost right in public I had to go the nearest empty park to get rid of Cujo. I walked maybe five blocks when I found a small park and sat on the edge of a gravel fountain that wasn't running at the moment. I looked my watch to see the green glowing numbers showing that is was already 12:16 am. No wonder Dani was so tired. The group of teens, who I still didn't trust, were making quite an amount of noise at the house at such a late hour. I'm flabbergasted that Sally and Paul hadn't woken up to check on all of us. At the park Cujo wandered around a bit with me following him behind. Two bright blue circles appeared around my waist and one went upwards and the other went down, changing me into Danny Phantom. I created a small neon green ghost ray that formed in my hand making a green eerie glow in the dark park. I shot the ray out of the palm of my hand and it went far. I knew that Cujo would go after and when Cujo doesn't eventually find it, he'll head back to the ghost zone himself. Cujo barked and chased after the light. Even though Sam said that this trick was cruel to Cujo, it was the only thing able to keep him out of my way at the moment. The green glow had left the area and everything seemed fine till my ghost sense came out of my mouth. I turned around to see the one and only Vlad Plasmius.

"Hello my boy," Vlad said sickly as if he knew his voice would make me want to do something like say some snide comment or attack him without thinking. But sorry Uncle Vlad, I'm use to the same old tricks. I glared at him without talking. "I see Danny, the silent treatment. Well if I were you, I'd stop giving the silent treatment, and head to your new home, little badger. I'd imagine you'd find that those kids are missing and that they took Danielle." And with that Vlad vanished. _When did he start delivering messages?_ It was super weird of the crazed fruitloop to just talk and not fight at all or even try to get me to be his son/apprentice. The words that he said blazed in my mind though. "Those kids are missing and they took Danielle,". I had to get back to the apartment with a lot on my mind. I walked into see that Vlad was actually being honest. Percy, Nico and Annabeth were nowhere to be seen though Paul and Sally still laid in bed peacefully. Danielle wasn't there either, my ghost sense hadn't gone off, so I know she wasn't invisible.

I ran to the front door, determined to find these kids who took Dani and get her back. Right when I opened the door I heard the sound of a plane landing. I looked up the see the specter speeder. I floated upwards to see the only two who are able to help me in this kind of situation, Sam and Tucker.

"Danny!" my friends cried as I floated into the inside of the specter speeder. The two embraced me in a warm hug and then pulled away.

"Danny, now that all this mushy stuff is over, you have some explaining to do," Sam demanded crossing her pale arms right above her her bare stomach. I sighed and began to catch them up.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I hope you have a wonderful Percy Jackson Birthday **

**Also question for you guys (and it's very off topic and out of the blue but...) , by the way I write, how old does it seem like I am? **

**Reviews: **

**Gliss Phantom: **You have great taste in favorite characters :) seems like you like all the main protagonist of the show and book(s).

**Minilopsided: **Haha don't worry about it, my cousin complains about his nook doing that all the time! You have a nice choice of characters, especially Hesita, who I might consider bringing in later... Well soon see who will make the first move. ;)

**Aliceelric7: **Interesting choice in having Dan be a favorite.. What make you like him so much?

**Inviso-Al: **Some secrets will be revealed soon, but first these heroes need to do a certain amount of lying. Danny had defeated the old ghost king, and Since Nico is the only (known) son of Hades supreme ruler of underworld and ghost, it would make Nico (by line of association), the new ghost king, because Danny killed the old one.

**Inviso-Reader: **Being a Californian is awesome. I'm a 30 minute drive from the beach, an hour drive to the redwood forests, and a 5 hour drive up to the snow, without even leaving the state. Almost all natural born Californians that's I've met, all have a slight tan, like a light glow to them. I wouldn't say because Annabeth and I are from the same state means that we look similar. I mean sure we both have a cali tan and super curly hair but other than that, not much...

**Brenlin: **You and me both are jumping around making a fool out of ourselves, but hey you know the only thing to blame is puberty! and thanks, i try to post often when i get a new idea, so then It stays fresh in my mind. ily2 (in a friend kind of way haha)

**4everepic: **Hey do you think i should bring Thalia into the story? I wasn't sure, maybe I'll have her either become best friends with Sam or mortal enemys

**HermioneX: **I'm glad! I think everyone needs a little mystery in theif lives :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay guy's I'd like to clarify, in the last chapter, Percy had said something about Dani being a child of one of the big three. I meant to write that he is starting to believe that she might be a child of one of the big three. Sorry if that was a little confusing, but It's what I get for staying up at 3am to put out another chapter. lol oh well.**

**BTW: for future Percy Jackson movies, who else would want Jane Levy as Rachel Elizabeth Dare? I sure do.**

* * *

**Danny POV:**

"So you're going to believe Vlad, who came to you for only a mere second to 'help' you, over the people who have so graciously let you stay in their home? How do you even know if they're really dangerous? I mean seriously, Danny, let's be rational," Sam said, as she paced back and forth in the specter speeder as Tucker altered the DNA on the BOOmerang to track my DNA (since Danielle is my clone) only with an extra x chromosome because she's a female. So it would definitely track her as fast as it did at home when it constantly hit me in the back of the head.

"You're telling me to be rational? Who was the one who wanted to take away meat from the entire school because only a few don't eat meat?" I said frustrated. Sam looked a little hurt and taken back by my snide comment. Way to go Fenton. "Sorry Sam, I'm just really worried about Dani, other than you two, she's the last family I have," I apologized, and rubbed my neck.

"It's okay Danny, I know you're just upset, but give them the benefit of the doubt. I mean, We have know idea what actually happened, heck, Vlad could have taken them for all we know. But don't worry, we'll get her back," Sam soothed in her best calm voice and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she looked directly back at me and we shared a moment, as we looked away, both our faces turned red.

"The BOOmerang, is now able to track Dani. Are you two lovers ready?" Tucker giggled as he prepared to throw the BOOmerang out the window of the specter speeder which was invisible because of the cloaking device my mad scientist of a father had installed.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Sam and I said in unison, it felt so natural to say it at the same time, since we've been saying it since what, the 7th grade? Sam had sat back down and took control of the steering wheel and I sat in the middle of Tucker and Sam who just threw the BOOmerang out of the window, and Sam started to follow. We had know idea where we were going, since this is New York, a place we weren't very accustomed to. It did look a lot like Amity Park, with all the two story brick houses that were built right next to each other. It made me feel so homesick. Or maybe it was just sickness, Sam was making such sharp weird turns mimicking everything the BOOmerang did.

"Woah Sam! I know I said that I really enjoyed my burger going in, but I don't think I'll enjoy my burger coming out!" Tucker shouted turning a sickly yellow, just like his shirt. Soon the Specter Speeder started to slow down and brought us to what had looked like a strawberry farm on the outer part of New York. It brought us closer into the woods surrounding the farm.

"I'm going to get a closer look, and grab the BOOmerang so it won't make too much noise, and gives us away. Keep your Fenton Phones on, stay cloaked invisible and stay close behind," I declared after I put on a Fenton phone on, I phased out of the specter speeder and grabbed the BOOmerang, which was about to hit something or someone that was rustling in the leaves down below. I looked to see the one thing I hoped I wouldn't have.

It was Danielle with Percy.

**Percy POV:**

Thanks to Nico and his shadow traveling, we made it to the top of Camp Half-Blood in no time. Though I knew it took a lot out of Nico, I was glad he was able to do something like that. We started heading down to the camp, with Danielle barely stirring in her sleep, making it easier for Annabeth to carry her. "Okay guys we're almost at camp, just a little further..." I said pushing a bush out of the way to make it easier for Annabeth to walk without waking Dani up. We made it past the fleece, which was tied to Thalia's tree, keeping the kids at camp safe from all monsters trying to attack at the barrier. We walked into camp with ease proving that Dani was at least a Demi-god, though I don't know which one, though she is powerful.

"What where, where am I?" Dani asked as she started to rise while still being cupped in Annabeth's arms. She looked calm and then frightened and then enraged. I had know idea what her emotions about all of this was at the moment.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, a camp for children who has one parent who is mortal, and the other is a God," I nonchalantly said because I've said this many times before, It was almost second nature. Annabeth realised Dani to her feat and I still couldn't see her face very well considering how dark and late it is.

"You guys are some seriously crazed up fruit loops. So you mean to tell me all of you are Jesus?" Dani argued. Ha, I've never thought of it that way. Nico and Annabeth snickered at the comment.

"No, not that one 'God', Gods as in the Greek Gods, one of your parent's is a Greek God,

because they do exist," Annabeth explained. Dani gave her a funny look and shifted uncomfortably.

"No, that's impossible, because I'm Danny's..." Dani said cutting herself off realising what she was about to say. She rubbed her neck and Annabeth glared at her. We both knew she was lying.

"Your Danny's what? Child? That's impossible, you're 12, he's only 15," Nico snorted, and Annabeth's face said it all. The complete confusion she was in because she couldn't put the puzzle pieces together.

"Wait, how do you know Danny's age or my age for that matter? I don't think we ever told you... Wait, it's you, you're the king, you're the one they warned me about!" Dani yelled. I silently prayed to the Gods, that it didn't wake any campers or Chiron up. What was Dani even going off about? As soon as I finished my prayer I looked to Dani who had pounced on Nico, and since Nico shadow traveled us here, he was still pretty weak. Dani even though she was smaller had pinned Nico to the ground with her legs on holding down his as they kicked up as her tried to get up and fight back. Annabeth and I just watched waiting to see how the events played out.

"What do you want? Huh? Why do you want me or are you going after me for Danny? Danny will kill you if you hurt me and I'll kill you if you hurt him. So tell me, who are you working for? Vlad or Plasmius? The GiW?" Dani asked fiercely as Nico struggled, as weak as he could be for a 12 year old boy who barely ate or slept. Nico pushed her off of her with all his strength, but for only long enough to grab her arms to restrain her.

"We don't want to hurt you or Danny, promise. We brought you to this camp so you'd be safe, we don't work for anyone," I explained trying to sound as trustworthy as I could. I saw Annabeth jog down to the big house to probably get Chiron. Dani who still struggled to be realised from Nico's grip rolled her eyes at me. Well sorry, you didn't like my answer Dani.

"Ya right, I once trusted fruit loops like you and it almost got me killed, twice, why should I start trusting now?" Dani asked. Just then I heard the sound of trees and bushes loudly being raddled behind the border. I turned to see a once invisible spaceship thing-y cross the border, landing badly, on the grass near us. I looked at to see to kids on the inside, an african american boy with a red beret and a yellow shirt and a ticked off goth girl with violet eyes and black hair. When I looked back at Nico who was being approached by what looked like was Danny Phantom.

"Nico! Behind you!" I shouted. Danny Phantom and Dani looked back at me and Danny Phantom walked, well errr floated towards me. Nico still holding Dani followed behind.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE DANI?" Phantom screamed. The kids who were currently in the crash landing spaceship got out holding big giant metal gun- like weapons.

"We're trying to help her here. It's safe here, it's for people like her," I said in a bold tone, I was tired but I was going to put down a fight. I saw approaching the spot we're at was Chiron in his wheelchair, Annabeth, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"What do you mean by people like her?" the goth girl asked pointing the gun right at my face. I saw Annabeth about to draw her sword but I motioned for her to put it down.

"We mean, people like us, demi-gods," I explained. The goth gave a shocked look and the african american boy looked completely lost, kind of like the way Grover typically did.

"You guys are some seriously crazed up fruit loops," Phantom said giving a very confused dumbfounded look, saying it exactly the same way Dani had earlier.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm busy! I'll update soon though! Just busy with the freshman life, yo. **

**Replies to reviews: **

** 4everepic: **That kind of was my plan for her and Annabeth, but I'm thinking of making Thalia and Sam instant friends, don't worry those goddesses will make their way here soon!

** Gliss Phantom: S**orry for the confusion, but the explanation's at the top, and thank you for participating in my survey :)

** Minilopsided: **Percy is in a lot of trouble. Some secrets maybe revealed, more on Percy's side first though

** Brenlin: **I love Jason too! But I love Percy more haha

** Grizzlybear2000: **I'm glad your enjoying it :)

**Inviso-Al: **Percy better watch out!

** Shugokage: **Thank you!

**dmc fanboy: **It's true that Danny can be more powerful, but he doesn't have the all powerful gods on his side...

** No-Name-Hunter: **Nope I look absolutely nothing like what you described, like nothing at all.

**pjdfcrossfans: **Umm, nope. Relevance...?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola guys! I'm back! **

**I hope you guys really do enjoy this chapter, also questions on how did the team phantom get inside the camp with be answered soon! don't worry I won't forget to answer one of the biggest plot twist! SO anyways, I hope I'm not the only one fangirling over The House of Hades. Cause I already preordered mine haha. **

Anyways... enjoy, review and all that stuff!

* * *

**Sam POV:**

"You guys are some seriously crazed up fruit loops."

*I looked up at Danny seeing rage flicker in his eyes, just like the way it did when he met Dan. This entire situation didn't make sense, I mean, I've read about Greek mythology and I knew pretty much everything about these _myths_. I mean, they were only myths right?

"You can't be demi-gods! They aren't real! are they?" I shouted as I stood behind Danny, still pointing my wrist ray at Percy. The blonde chick looked at me and did the 'body check'. I hate when prissy girls like blondie over there judge someone by the way they look. I'm goth, sue me. The girl eye's drew away and looked toward the man in the wheelchair.

"Chiron, are they all demi-gods?" The blonde chick asked, completely ignoring my question. The guy in the wheelchair-Chiron, shook his head no. I mean of course we weren't! Cause the gods don't exist!

While Percy pulled out a pen… No wait! Why is he holding a sword!? He started to approach Danny who took a defensive stance and then looked at me and Tucker.

"Sam, Tucker, get Dani out of the hands of Ni… I mean that weird emo kid over there, I think I can handle Percy." We both nodded and ran towards to the boy, who looked about 13, who was holding Dani back by her arms. He seemed pretty powerful but very weak at the same time, weird. Dani gave a frightened look, I have seen her this scared since she almost D-stabilized.

"Sam! Tucker! This kid is the new ghost king, but he's human! I'm not sure how it's possible!" Dani cried as the boy tried to keep her in his grip, but Dani was too strong and pushed herself away, running right into my arms.

"Geez, I'm not all human! I'm only half, ghost king title only comes with the fact that I'm half-dead!" The boy ranted as he rubbed his chest where Dani pushed him. Yeah, that was probably going to bruise. Wait did he said he was half dead?! Is he like Danny?

"What do you mean you're half dead?!" Tucker screamed loud enough to make Danny turn around and distract his fight against Percy who was able to hit Danny with his sword and fling him backwards.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled charging at Percy, but before I could the blonde tried to push me to the ground and pulled out a large knife. She wasn't what made me hit the ground though, it was a green silver-y missile that caused me to hit my head on the ground, hard, probably on some sort of rock. My Fenton phone falling off in the process. The red headed girl and the man in wheelchair just observed what was happening. Everything seemed to slow down and I was really dizzy, I stayed on the ground not quite sure, what was going on. Just then everything started to become very fuzzy.

"SAM!" came from a familiar voice, and then I blacked out.

**Percy POV:**

"You guys are some seriously crazed up fruit loops"

Phantom's glowing green eyes were flickering with rage, the same look I had gotten when I first met my jerk-of-a-cousin, Ares. I knew he was mad, but why, we're here to help not hurt Dani in anyway.

"You can't be demi-gods! They aren't real! are they?" The ticked off goth girl yelled. She walked towards me pointing the mini gun thing-y right up in my face.

"woah," I muttered under my breathe, so no one could hear and know that I'm actually kind of intimidated, by a girl who's pointing a gun at my face. I knew this is the time to take out riptide, definitely the time. I heard Chiron talking to Annabeth but ignored it, fighting Phantom before he hurt Annabeth- or anyone at camp was way more important to me. I started to approach Phantom carefully, so I don't do something stupid. Which is what I typically do. As I approached Phantom turned to the african american boy and the goth girl.

"Sam, Tucker, get Dani out of the hands of Ni… I mean that weird emo kid over there, I think I can handle Percy." Wait, why did Phantom stop himself from saying Nico's name? I mean how did he even know Nico's name in the first place, or even mine?! I watched Sam and Tucker walk towards Nico and rip away from his clutches. Geez why didn't she realize that we're trying to help here! That she may be a demi-god! I mean she was able to pass the borders… but so was everyone else… wait what?! No time to worry about that now. I slashed at Phantom who dodged it easily.

"Is that the best you can do? Swing a sword at me? I am soooo scared!" Phantom said sarcastically. That voice, I know that voice… But from where? He shot a green greek fireball thing at me, I was too slow and it hit my ankle. I hurt but barely, thank you achilles! Phantom stared at me, wide eyed, he probably thought I'd be in pain. I smirked. "You should be scared," I said as I charged towards the ghost. The ghost looked shocked especially when he looked towards Nico who was rubbing his chest where the little Dani had pushed him.

"Geez, I'm not all human! I'm only half, ghost king title only comes with the fact that I'm half-dead!" Well technically he wasn't half-dead, but when your father is the lord of the underworld, and all there is, is dead people. I think you're aloud to say you're dead. Hades knows how dead Nico feels on the inside.

"What do you mean you're half dead?!" Tucker screamed loud enough to make Phantom turn around completely and distract him. This was my time to attack, my time to strike. I hit Phantom with my sword and it flug him backwards, stunning him for a few seconds, which buys me enough time to plan my next attack. But before I could retaliate, the goth chick- Sam I think came charging towards me, tuning on her gun thing-y.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" she yelled I started to move away but before she could get to me Annabeth ran up to her to push her when a green silver missle shot at her and pushed her to the ground, hard. Sam hit the ground with a loud *thump* and hit her head on a rock.

"Annabeth! I think seriously hurt her!" I barked looking at the girl then back at Phantom who was slowly processing what just happened and Dani who was clinging to Tucker.

"Seaweed Brain that wasn't me. What was that?" Annabeth spat as she put her knife away.

"SAM!" Phantom screamed, looking as the girls eye's closed. "You...what just happened?" Phantom asked no one in particular. Tucker and Dani ran up to Sam's side to see that she was still breathing, she probably had a minor concussion. Nico walked towards Chiron who seemed very concerned. It was silent for a while til' an unfamiliar voice spoke.

**Danny POV: **

I am so confused right now. First, the guy I'm living with says he's a demi-god, whatever that is, and is attacking me with a sword after kidnapping my cousin. Two, Nico say's he's half dead, does that mean he's like me? Three, he and Annabeth think that Dani is a demi-god too! And Sam calls me clueless.

I looked towards Sam, on the grass with a gnarly bruise on her forehead. I couldn't look at her with it feeling like it's my fault. I had no idea what could have possibly hit her, or why. It looked like a missile, I have no idea how she survived, but I'm glad she did.

"Hello, ghost child," A voice said in the shadows. I knew that voice, and I'm very confused on why I'm hearing it now. Everyone's heads turned towards where the voice came from to see a metal body suit with green hair coming out of the top and green glowing facial hair.

"Skulker? What are you doing here? You were in the Fenton thermos, how'd you get out? And why did you hurt Sam?" I asked motioning for everyone to move back, this fight could get ugly.

"Oh halfa, you have a lot of questions whelp, too bad I'll have you're pelt before I can answer any of your silly questions," Skulker said sly as he started to arm his next missile. Why does he alway want my pelt? it's so gross.

"First ew, and second, why did you call Phantom a halfa?" Percy asked from behind me. Skulker just ignored him. He gave Annabeth a glare and it looked they they were talking to each other with their eyes. With my enhanced I heard Percy say, "this is the ghost guy from my dream…" The Chiron guy looked at Skulker and seemed very baffled. Yes, I know big words like baffled.

"Oh this is too good ghost child, you haven't told you're demi-god friends who you really are. Do you want to break the news, or should I? How about neither, I'll just kill them, so they won't even have to bother finding out," Skulker taunted as he let his missile launch at them. I looked at all their scarred faces and ran right in front of them and put up a shield protecting them, even Sam, who was now being held bridal style by Tucker.

"Oh, whelp, you and I both know you can't stop me, or my employer. I'm invincible. The Skulker in your thermos was merely a clone, just like the little ghost girl Dani over there," Skulker taunted.

"Shut Up!" I shouted and fired a large ecot ray from my hands at Skulker, It stunned him for a second, and then he charged. Annabeth looked at Dani, and gasped. I heard her ask, "What does he mean by you being a clone?" But Dani didn't respond. I knew Dani had wanted to help me fight, but there was nowhere for her to go and change, without everyone knowing our secret. Skulker punched me and I flew backwards going intangible before I crashed into a tree. I could see in the distance farther down the hill kids walking out of their cabins, probably because of the amount of noise we were making. Percy came running towards and slashed him with his sword, but it only scratched the ghost hunter. I heard Percy mutter "What the Hades?" Just then Skulker picked him up by the collar of his orange shirt. Percy struggled to be realised.

"Let him go Skulker, NOW!" I shouted, just then a girl dressed in armor with an electric sword came running up the hill, ber eyes growing the process.

"Now, see ghost boy, I was going to kill that little goth girl who you love but you know the boy who's treated you like family will have to do," Skulker said, pointing a gun at Percy's head. No, this can't be happening, this can't be happening. "Oh Ghost child, The sea spawn is worth far more than you, maybe I can have both your pelts on my wall!" Percy's eye's widened and so did Annabeth's who looked like she was about to cry. Percy looked like he was trying to come up with some ideas and looked to towards me, his eyes begging for something and then he relaxed.

"Oh ya, well I'm not anyone's home decoration!" Percy screamed as he put his hand out like he was using the force. Water shot out from the water bottle by the tree as sprayed Skulker hard enough to let Percy go. Percy ran over to his friends.

"Oh you really did it now, Perseus." Skulker said getting **ALL** of his missiles ready. I had know idea what to do, I looked around to see Tucker's eyes grow bigger with Sam still in his arms. Just then I knew what I had to do.

"Everyone get behind me and cover your ears, _NOW_!" everyone listened and I used my most powerful power: my ghostly wail. It blew the soaking wet Skulker back knocking down a bunch of trees with angry spirit things running out of them. I stopped and fell to my knees, it was too much power. I saw skulker slowly get up.

"Soon ghost child, soon." Skulker said as he flew away. I looked around to see the familiar blue ring form around me. I blacked out.

The last thing I remember hearing was, "Well that was unexpected." from Percy.

* * *

**SO I hope you guys liked it, i'll try to post once a week, but I got high school stuff to do. **

**Percy: What kind of high school stuff? *raises eyebrow***

**Me: Oh you know... stuff *shifts uncomfortably* **

**Percy: Are you talking about boys? *Starts to laugh at me* **

**Me: Shut up, Percy. **

_Anyways please ignore that, I'm probably going crazy... ANYWAYS it's time for replying to reviews!_

**Aliceelric7: **I know, sometimes Percy's just a clueless...

**Rainosa: **Glad you like it! And I'm getting there!

**dmc fanboy: **lol at the 'we need Jesus' part haha. I laughed so hard at that

**Inviso-Al: **Danny shared it... but not voluntarily haha

**Brenlin: **Nope sorry but Danny's not a god... sigh... And blondes are adorable! Good luck with that crush *winks*

** inspibrain101: **Sometimes Percy is a little to clueless... about a lot of things..

**Shugokage: **Thank you! I'm so happy someone liked his entrance into the camp!

**TerraOfLight: **Yay people are excited for what I'm writing! :)


	13. Current Writers Block

Hi guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I've been getting pretty busy and have had a pretty bad case of writers block for this story. But don't worry! I have 7 new chapters in the making and they should all be done by mid October. I'm so so sorry for the wait and I feel like a big jerk for it. :/

But i'll get you all the chapters soon, cause I'd hate to leave you hanging, and at such a bad part to be left hanging at too!

I'll be upping my game with the next few chapters. There will be:

*less errors, spelling mistakes, ect...

*a better story line

*less POV changes

*and frankly it won't sound like a 9 year old has been writing it

I'll update with a real chapter soon!

-Milaxoxo


End file.
